


Lost and found

by ScarletWolf213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cora is a good aunt, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Peter, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Mpreg, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski's real name is Silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: When Talia kicks Peter out she had no clue that Derek and Peter had another secret besides the fact that they were mates. With the reveal, Derek ends up leaving and with the help of his grandma makes a place in the world for himself and his son. But he still misses his mate and hopes he will come back to them.





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Warning: Derek is young when he has Stiles, he is 17 when Peter gets him pregnant.
> 
> Also! I may come back and edit but I will let you all know if/when I do!!!

Derek Hale was brought into this world one very light night with the sounds of his mother’s screams and a never-ending silence. 

He was a quiet baby, he giggled, cooed, cried when he got hurt and talked...but his emotions were always centered never wavering always clear. His mother worried, worried about the way he would go quiet and reserved even when he could be cocky and smug the next second. It wasn’t natural to her and worried as all mothers do. 

Derek grew fast and at times seemed to be more wolf than boy and everyone expected him to gravitate towards Talia and let his Alpha keep him away from the edge, but he never did…

It took one look at Derek for Peter to know...one look for it seal his heart and make him Derek’s forever. And he was, he was Derek’s anchor, his back up, his best friend, his life… Talia hated her brother the feeling growing and growing until one day shouldn’t stand it and made up some trip so she could send him away. She was afraid if he stayed, with the way he looked at Derek...that something would happen. And Peter being able to read his sister far more clearly than even she realizes just nods and agrees. That’s the first night Derek howled and the first time Talia ever heard her son cry...

She would hear it many times as the years go by, hear the tears and sobs that come when she sends Peter away or refuses to let Derek go where he goes in the summer. It hurts her to see and hear her son hurt and watch him close himself up and shy from her touch because she sent her son’s “best friend” away. Derek handled the space a little better when he started high school and she thought things would be better, Derek would get a girlfriend or a boyfriend and forget all about the way Peter looked at him and the way he started to look back…

But thought was the keyword to all of that because what happened on Peter’s next stay home would change everything.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Derek loved his Peter. And no Derek never called him uncle anymore he called him just Peter and it wasn’t because of love lost as Peter would joke it was because of love gained. Derek loved Peter, loved him with all he was and he knew Peter felt the same way and it killed him just as it killed Derek for Peter to leave him alone. 

 

They texted, shared stories, sent pictures at times and just tended to act more like lovers when his mother wasn’t around. The older generation got it, they understood that mated couples happened and when they happened you let them be and the disproved of what Talia was doing. But if Peter and Derek held hands when Talia wasn’t around, if Derek or Peter snuck into one or the other’s room and the kissed and touched the night away before falling asleep curled around each other she didn’t get to know.

 

Peter had heard enough from Talia about the new girl Derek was hanging around with that he got worried...that he wondered if his boy was getting tired of them being separated and if he had moved on to something closer to home. But when he looked between them now he realized he was foolish and Talia was a hateful shrew. He only smelt like contentment and friendship towards her but as soon as he looked at Peter his breathing and heart rate got faster letting the older teen know that he still was wanted. Peter would feel silly and never mention it to Derek but he always worried about his age and if what People say will affect him. But as if sensing his mixed feelings Peter felt a familiar hand slide up his thigh and rest against it high enough to be seen by Peter but not enough for others to see even if it was a little provocative for it to be that high. He raised an eyebrow at the teen but said nothing as he picked up a book to read while Derek finished eating.

 

It wasn’t even a full 20 minutes later that Derek had Peter pinned up against a locker in the locker room and was showing him just how provocative his hands and apparently mouth could be. 

 

Peter just grinned as he kisses back Derek hungrily and slowly making sure he slipped his tongue in and Practically started to fuck into his mouth the kisses making them pull back they could catch their breath then they were back at it again breathing each other's air. The kisses were dirty and so wrong but they were addicting and Derek was getting wrecked just from the kisses. He would run his hands over Peter. Cling to him and he whispered the I miss yous and the I love yous that seemed to be all his brain could do at the time and Peter wasn’t much better. He was doing the same thing only kissing up and down Derek’s neck letting the words ghost over his skin making him shudder and arch into him. Peter wanted nothing more in that moment to bite, to take and to sink inside of Derek and never leave so he pulled away slowing and softening the kisses even as Derek whined and tried to pull Peter closer even though he shook his head soothed him with soft words. Derek knew they couldn’t go there at school but he wanted them to so bad…It had been a few weeks and he missed the way Peter felt inside of him...But he let Peter slow them, let him lead the way he wanted to. 

 

Peter left after he calmed him down after the fire was put out and he was sure his sweet boy was ok and that they were ok. He kissed Derek one more time, therough and slow before they left. 

 

Both teens missed the angry red eyes that were watching.  
___________________________________________________________________________

She tries to calm down, Talia Hale is nothing if not fair. But she can’t...what has Peter done to her BABY….

By the time she gets home Talia has made up her mind and tells the pack that when Peter comes in send him to her office and everyone else is to stay out. She ignores her husband’s questions and when he mother tries to talk her eyes go red and tells the older woman that she will do whatever it takes to keep her pack safe even from itself….

 

Peter doesn’t come back home until about an hour before the kids are do back, putting Talia even more on edge because she knows she will have to deal with the fallout but she was hoping to have this long over before they got back in case it got messy. He walked into her office with a blank look on his face, like he knew what this was about which wouldn’t even surprise her but when he said, “just make it quick Tilly. I don’t Derek to come home and see the blood, tell him it was a hunter, he’ll mourn but he won’t lose his family as well as his mate.” That made her stop her advances and still looking her brother over with a critical eye. Mate...he had said mate, but they couldn’t be she would have known she would have seen the added connection between the two grow and strengthen. But no she hadn’t and as she looked and felt along the bonds now she found it, she found it and she hated it, her own brother how could he give Derek the mating bite they were family he couldn’t have been that sick. She stared at him more shaking with anger and she didn’t even realize she had hit him until the smell of blood was so thick in the air she could taste it. 

 

Talia stumbled back her arms hanging lose by her sides and she just hissed one word at him. “Go” that’s all, but it was filled with so much hate and anger that it snapped every connection he had to her and from there the pack bonds crumbled and fell away like dominos.

Peter runs….  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Derek is walking up the stairs laughing with Cora as they pick on Laura when the girls gasp and Derek feels pain through his whole body. He doesn’t know what happened but it brings him to his knees and he lets out a shattering eairy howle before his eyes rolled back in his head. 

 

Ophelia Hale wasn’t critical and didn’t get in her children's lives often she believed that they needed to make their own mistakes and live with the outcome. But the moment she felt her son being ripped from her she couldn’t stand by. Talia made this choice without telling anyone and if she had killed her own brother Ophelia didn’t know what she or anyone else would do. She rushed into the office throwing the door open only to see Talia drinking a glass of whiskey holding it with bloody hands and then Ophelia’s eyes landed on the bloody carpet and she didn’t know what to say….She knew that her daughter hadn’t killed him but she did something crueler she left him injured for someone like Gerard or his crazy daughter to find...And at that Ophelia didn’t know where her daughter went, she shook her head and started to leave fixing the Alpha with a look over her shoulder “You will pay for this, probably in ways you never thought you would but mark my words Talia you will regret moving on this without Council from anyone.” 

 

The older woman left after that going outside to see how Derek was taking in the state and sighing her heartbreaking for the boy and how much pain he would be in until he found Peter again. And Ophelia knew that it wasn’t an if but a when...Her son was strong and they had one of the greatest bonds she had seen in a very long time.

____________________________________________________________________________

That was three months ago and Derek hadn’t spoken since. He just acted on mechanics, muscle memory. He would go to school, answer if called on, talk to people that talked to him, smile when he should and laugh when needed but as soon as he got home he just turned to stone. Talia watched as her son pulled into himself, stayed with his grandmother and aunt but if he wasn’t with one of them he was in Peter’s room, he called it his room now. He had moved into it two days after Peter left and had never unpacked. He wore Peter’s clothes until they became too small. He didn’t care, not where Talia could hear, he didn’t want to talk about him would become violent and angry if someone mentioned him and as time went on and Derek became sicker and sicker Talia had worried that she had killed her son... 

 

Derek was throwing up again for the 4th time that morning and let his grandma help him back to the couch in her room and help him get whipped off. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair shaking her head at the feel of his skin and how hot and cold he was running. “Cub...I think we need to get you to Deaton...this has gone on to long” Derek didn’t even argue he just leaned against her and nodded. And Ophelia took that as a yes and dragged him downstairs carefully leading him to the care holding the boy back when his eyes flared at his mother when she tried to get in the car and come too. He gave her a look and turned his back to the window and Ophelia just shook her head at her daughter and drove the poor cub to the Druid’s hoping he could help. 

 

Derek stares at the man a blankness covering him as he looks at the test in the man’s hand. Because he can’t be...and if he is then that means it’s Pe- it’s his and he’s….gone...He didn’t want him he cut ties and ran….But now...Derek’s pregnant...He looks down at his stomach where it used to be flat and is now slightly rounded and his breath stutters and he starts to panic because he CAN’T DO THIS...He can’t have a baby without him…

 

Deaton pulls the ultrasound machine out and gives Ophelia a questioning look before she nods and has Derek lay back saying they need to see what the baby looks like to tell if it’s ok. He says a quite “ok” but he doesn’t look as they use the wand to rub the cold jelly into his stomach and look at the baby that Peter and he have made...the baby that should bring Derek happiness but he only cries…

 

For the first time in months he sobs….  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Ophelia knows her daughter even as she has changed right before her eyes, and she knows Talia will want it gone but no matter what Derek has said, that baby will be his world and his anchor until Peter find him again so that’s why she does what she does. That’s why she packs up Derek and her daughter Lila and takes them both away with her. She never says anything and she uses a magic friend of hers to help them leave unnoticed, they were there then they were gone….  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Derek was 6 months along when he finds out about the baby, it was a sunny monday morning.  
It’s a rainy Sunday when he feels the baby kick for the first time...He cries for hours in his grandma’s arms rubbing his stomach as the little life in him tries to move more and Derek think’s the baby must be so confused about why Derek is so sad and hurting so much. It’s a Wednesday when leaves are falling and the forest is a sea of oranges, reds, and yellows that he gets a house call from his “doctor” and finds out that he is having a little boy… He’s happier than he thought he could be because he knows Peter would love a little boy and he never really cared... 

 

The animal sightings and maulings start two weeks later….  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Derek is homeschooled and is passing all of his courses with flying colors and was actually taking the last batch of texts so he could get his graduation. He wants to finish in time to have Silas so he can give his son all his attention. He’s been working with the mechanics and got a job at a supernaturally run garage so he can still work there even though he is showing really bad right now. The werebear (Mack) that runs it is a burly, jolly man that has a deep rumbling laugh and tends to check up on Derek every 5 minutes when he is on shift. He always rolls his eyes at the older man but he never gets mad...it’s nice to have the bears personality around, he brings Derek a sense of lightness he hasn’t had in months. 

 

It’s the middle of a shift when it happens, Derek has been feeling slight pains but up until now, he could ignore him. He’s in the office trying to do inventory when he feels a sharper pain and he crosses his arms over his stomach. He’s painting a little trying to talk himself through the pain when another one hits making his scream as he feels like something is breaking and he doesn’t even have time to call Mack before he was on the floor. He vaguely smelled blood and couldn’t help but cry out again when he felt the stabbing pain. They stole his breath and his voice but he tried to do something anything...and as the smell of blood grew stronger his wolf pushed through and he howled louder then he ever had before even if it was short and wavering. He never saw Mack rush in or jody mutter a spell to help and then they were rushing him to the hospital and calling Ophelia not knowing what else there was to do…. They just had to wait and pray...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Silas Ander Hale was born via sea section a month early. He was healthy and was only about a pound and a half underweight which the doctors said shouldn’t be hard to fix. Ophelia Hale held her great-grandbaby for the first time hours later and cried at how perfect the little boy was. He had her eyes and her mols but everything else was all Peter and Derek and he was perfect. Lila was put as godmother as Derek had requested months ago and Peter Hale was put down as the father. Derek was put as the mother and as the last papers were signed and the nurses and Doctors left Ophelia sat with him and held her great-grandson and fed him his first bottle telling the baby about both his parents. Because he would meet them but she just wanted him to be prepared his daddy was a handful and his papa was even worse…  
_________________________________________________________________________

Derek woke slowly to the sound of feet running over the hardwood floor. He didn’t open his eyes until Silas was launching in the air and then he shot up catching his four years old and playfully growling. He was greeted by his cub's happy shrieks and nuzzled his son as he giggled at the scruff Derek had let grown out. It was Silas’s third birthday and Derek had some big plans for his cub. It was Batman themed and everyone from the garage and all of Silas’ friends from his preschool were coming too… It was all a surprise because Ophelia was taking him to go see a movie then when she brought him home they would have his surprise ready which was a Batmobile and his Aunt Cora who had flown in just for him. 

 

Derek smiled and kissed his son’s head “Morning My little mischief” Silas smiled brightly giggling “Morning daddy!!” he squealed as he climbed around the bed stumbling and flailing his arms. “Daddy up! To-today is special day!!!” Derek made a thinking face and frowned at his son “It is?” Silas nodes looking very serious and crossed his arms “Yes and daddy it’s portant! You sposed to member!” He laughed and hugged his son picking him up and spinning him around “I wonder what day it is….hmmm is it Christmas?” he smiles as his son yells “NOO” “No not Christmas….hmm then is it easter?” Silas flails and laughs shaking his head “Silly dad we already had easter!” Derek let his son stress for a few minutes before he smiled and tickled his cub “Well if we have already had easter the only holiday after that is your birthday!!!” HIs son laughed and nodded so hard and so fast Derek thought he was going to hurt himself if he kept it up and he stopped him laughing as his son mumbled “dizzy” and held his head. HIs cub was silly but it made Derek love him even more. He picked him up again and made his way down the stairs talking to the three-year-old about what he wanted for food. 

 

His overactive excited son had learned to talk before the age of one and since then he has never stopped…. Derek didn’t mind, he was glad that where he was quite his son was loud and they tended to balance nicely. He sat his son down on the chair as he babbled away about school and all the stuff Derek had missed last night because he was late working and got home just as he was going to bed. Derek turned to ask his son about what kind of waffles he wanted when he froze at the look his grandma had on her face. She had tears in her eyes which wasn’t something very new but he still didn’t see it often, He silently asked if she was alright and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. She hugged Silas and said how proud she was of her two boys. And then she swept in and started making birthday waffles for him and the birthday boy. Derek just kissed her cheek, thanked her softly then left to get dressed. He would get dressed, eat then start setting up after his already dressed mischief left with his grandma. 

He came down just in time to hear his son explain why he goes by Stiles at school and how it was just easier. He sighed and shook his head shrugging at the older woman and kissing his son’s head as he goes by “Well if you want to be called Stiles that’s fine but you should be proud of your name cub.” With that his son made a face and then was led away by his gran gran so they could get to the movie on time. He waves when Silas- when Stiles did and yelled bye back and for them to “have a good time”. He closed the door and sighed closing his eyes, he had four hours to get everything together. He had a lot of work  
*************************************************************************************************  
He swore that Melissa McCall was an angel in another life, between her and Mack he didn’t have to do anything for food. He had tried to make cookies and set off the smoke alarms and burnt a pan so bad he just threw it all away. The backyard was decked to look like the Batcave, it had all kinds of Batman-themed things the perimeter of the backyard was outlined in tarps that looked just like the Batcave would. Derek had help from some of the people that worked at the garage and he had Batsuits in display cases set up and the food was made to look like Batman's tools. There was a utility belt that had Stiles’s name on it and the classic Batman tools. His son was going to lose it... Derek couldn’t wait for Stiles to see all this, he paid Melissa and Mack both for the help and then all he had left was to wait.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Derek was drinking some kind of lemonade that was made even more yellow with food coloring and had bat shaped ice cubes in it that had black died water when he ended up almost being bowled over by his kid. He laughed and turned picking his son up before he tried to crawl Derek like a tree chuckling even more as his son hugged him as tight as he could and let out a nonstop string of thank yous. Derek kisses his cheek and softly said a happy birthday to him before he set him down and let him go crazy. His baby was happy and that was the best feeling in the world…  
*************************************************************************************************************  
They had finished opening presents and some of the parents and kids had left with wrapped cake and others were sitting at the long table where their kids were just like his and covered in yellow and black icing. Derek mourned the white bathtub and knew he was going to have to scrub it to death to get the sticky out of it. But it was a good day, Stiles had screamed when he saw Cora and ran at his aunt clinging and scenting her. It had only been two months since Stiles had seen his aunt but he didn’t care that was like forever! He hadn’t moved from her side and no matter what Derek did he wouldn’t calming that “Cora is the bestest and he gets to see Daddy all the time but he doesn’t get to see Cora like he sees Daddy!” Everyone that was around laughed along with Cora and Ophelia at Derek’s affronted face when Stiles said that. 

 

He sighed and closed his eyes relaxing and listening to the sounds of his happy son, it had taken a lot to get here and it was harder than Derek ever thought anything could be. He sighed and felt a twinge in his chest as Peter came to mind, he tried not to think about it but sometimes watching his son it was hard not to...he was like a mini version at times and hurt every time Derek saw it. But Stiles knew about him, he hadn’t hidden Peter from Stiles and he even went as far as to put a picture of Peter and Derek in his room next to his bed. Stiles, when Derek asked why he had the picture by his bed, told Derek “it’s because I wants to see you and papa when something scary happens and when I gets up and I likes to tell papa all about school and stuffs every night before I go to bed…” Derek adored his boy that much more.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
They had cleaned up the party, all except the food and Stiles’ presents, It was just all the supernaturally in the know people that were left and the kids were running around. They were all staying over, the large house would be filled for the first time since Derek had moved in but he couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t go home...not as long as Talia was Alpha but he did miss his family...he missed having a real pack…

 

Derek wouldn’t change anything though...because that might mean he didn’t have his kid and he wouldn’t change a hair on his kids head...not even the stupid nickname…...He sighed and hugged his grandma before he hugged Mack, Ms. Martian, Melissa, Ms. Whittemore and Ms. Mahealani and thanked them for letting the kids stay over and for them letting them come, then he was herding all the kids in or well was trying to. By the time the kids got in Cora was already sitting at the counter drinking some wired soda she found in the fridge He was expecting Stiles to be with her but when he wasn’t he looked at the group of boys and frowned when he called for Stiles and he didn’t answer. Derek didn’t want to panic he would wait to check outside before he started to worry. 

 

Stiles wasn't in the yard...his son wasn't…now Derek could panic because Stiles never wondered away...ever! Derek yelled inside for his grandma making Cora jump up and come as well. It didn’t take much for them to figure out why he was panicked, they could tell Stiles’ scent was old and was all around but they all split up and took sections Mack coming out when he heard the yelling. They had to find him...Derek couldn’t...wouldn’t let Stiles be taken from him. He threw his head back and let out a long howl calling to his son...calling for someone to help...He never expected someone to answer the call…..  
******************************************************************************************************  
The wolf didn’t come close at first, he slunk into the clearing Derek was at and Derek didn’t even really know what to say to the wolf...He didn’t know there was another one out here and yes he could see it was a wear. The bright glowing blue that was in its eyes spoke volumes. 

 

Whoever this was had been traveling a long time...and had been out here for a long time too. He was in desperate need of a bath and growled at Derek’s every move looking scared but he had answered the call and gave Derek some kind of hope. He had to try… Derek sat slowly down in front of the unnamed man and sighed “please I howled and you answered...please help me find him...he’s my son…” The wolf whimpered and crawled over to Derek putting it’s big head in his lap and licked at his arm before he got up and lightly gripped it with his mouth and pulled making sure Derek got up and started to lead him further into the forest. This was a section they hadn’t gotten to and it was much deeper than Derek would think Stiles would go. He tried to breathe evenly and just put faith into this but he was having a hard time doing that….he wanted his son back he didn’t really care how he found him. The more they walked the more panicked he got “Silas! Come on Cub! Come Home! Silas!”. Derek keeps yelling for his son only stopping when he heard his son’s distinct rabbit fast heartbeat. He looked back at the wolf pressing a kiss on its head “Thank you...I don’t know who you are but thank you!” Then he ran putting as much speed as he could into it breaking through trees and finding his kid laying in what looks like a wolf deen. He turned to the wolf wondering if he had found him or led him outside of the yard. He bent down moving to pick his son up looking over him critically noticing the blood on his temple. He looked at the wolf again and raised his eyebrows. “Did you find him because he fell and hurt himself? You moved him here to keep him safe didn’t you?” Derek couldn’t figure out why this random were would save his kid...and yah sure a were would never hurt a cub but this all didn’t make sense. He sighed and started to make his way back to the house telling the were that he could come along and should they have food and everything he needs. The wolf just shook his head looking back at the deen before he looked at Derek shaking his head again and stepping away from them. He sighed and started home, he had his son that’s all that mattered and if he didn’t explain any of this to his family...well they didn’t have to know about any of it.  
___________________________________________________________________________

It has been a week since his birthday, a week since Stiles had gotten a concussion from slipping and falling as he tried to give follow the doggy to give it cake! Because the doggy had eyes like his papa…. 

 

It’s been a week of Derek running that through his head, a week of crazy dreams, a week of wondering. And every day he wakes up and finds a pair of rabbits or two stones or something shiny but everything is in a pair of twos. Stiles isn’t big enough to understand it and they aren’t something that would be for Stiles...or Derek didn’t think they were…

 

It was Friday when he saw the wolf again, he had waited outside all night, he was half asleep...maybe a little more and the wolf’s steps faltered when he saw Derek waiting there but he still walked closer...still set his gift down in front of him. Derek sat up not really knowing what to expect but what he found just shocked him. His breath stuttered as he looked at the necklace the wolf had dropped on the ground. It was two rings on it both looking like they were made of wood but Derek knew they were a deep rose gold that looked like vines and leaves. He reached out a shaky hand not really knowing what to say or do because this couldn’t be...even when he felt the bond open up and sing for the first time in forever. “Peter?” Derek breathed out and the wolf whined softly and then Derek heard snaps and pops the wolf who Derek now figured was Peter howled in pain as he fought his body and tried to shift, shifting from wolf to a gruesome wolf/man thing and finally ending in a skinny, pale, panting, older version of himself. Derek moved closer to him holding out a shaking hand. 

 

There was silence just the sharp pants Peter was making but sooner then Derek thought they tapered off and he was soon pinned by a purely human blue gaze. Derek wanted to fall into him as his knees finally gave out on him and he fell in front of his mate...his mate… his mate who apparently (according to their son) had been around for a few months. He moves closer his fingers spasming because he wanted to touch so bad but Peter moved before he could. His breath stopped as he saw the lines of scar tissue on the side of his face that matched a familiar set of claws and made him hiss in shock. Peter just reached out and grabbed Derek’s hand threading them together and smirking at Derek. 

“hello sweetheart...sorry it took me so long to come back to you”


End file.
